


NEKO 3-1-3-2

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola storiella sul rapporto di Vegeta e Bra. Con l'arrivo di un nuovo personaggio inaspettato.





	NEKO 3-1-3-2

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a Venereth92.

La bambina si piegò sulle gambe, allargò le braccia nude e saltò. Atterrò poco più in là, le scarpette rosa si sporcarono di fango e l’acqua si alzò dalla pozzanghera. Ridacchiò e le grandi iridi azzurre le brillarono. Si voltò roteando su se stessa, facendo alzare la gonnellina color cielo. Piegò di lato il capo, il vento le fece muovere i due ciuffetti sulla fronte e un altro sistemato dietro l’orecchio si spostò sistemandosi davanti solleticandole la guancia. Strinse più forte la mano con cui teneva i manici della busta di carta e allungò l’altra.

“Papà!” chiamò. I vestiti gli si erano aderiti addosso a causa della pioggia, e i ciuffetti sul capo gli si erano incollati alla testa, il nastrino si era impregnato e le gocce scivolavano giù anche dalle sferette rosa che lo decoravano.

“Datti una calmata Bra” si lamentò Vegeta. Fece una smorfia e assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi d’ossidiana. Strinse più piano il manico in ferro dell’ombrello, sentendo il ticchettio continuo.

\- Quella maledetta gallina mi ha costretto a comprare dei vestiti nell’unico negozio senza sconti in tutta la città! E inoltre quello stupido umano si aspettava che io gli pagassi il viaggio in quel ridicolo mezzo di trasporto umano che chiamano taxi! – si lamentò mentalmente il principe dei saiyan.

La bambina saltò sul posto un paio di volte, sporcandosi di fango schizzato anche il vestitino azzurro scuro.

“Papà, papà, cade acqua!” strillò la figlia. L’uomo sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Fece un sorrisetto e scosse il capo.

“Sono il principe dei saiyan, ovvio che piova se ti va. Lo faccio succedere io” dichiarò, gonfiando il petto. La bambina rise forse e batté le mani un paio di volte. Si voltò e sentì un miagolio. Girò il capo a destra guardando il marciapiede e a sinistra, osservando un idrante rosso.

-  _Attomiia a vettitino_  [[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn1)– pensò Bra. Guardò davanti, sentì un altro versetto sovrastare della pioggia e si sporse in avanti. Osservò sulla sinistra e vide la radice di un albero grossa metà di lei, alzò lo sguardo e il capo seguendo il grosso tronco marrone scuro. C’erano parecchie macchie biancastre e brandelli di corteccia staccati. Si sporse sulla punta delle ballerine rosa e piegò in avanti il capo osservando un ramo carico di foglie verdi. Ci furono altri due miagolii, si spostò di due rami più in là. I passi del padre si fecero più silenziosi e alla fine non si sentiva più il suo pestare nelle pozzanghere.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò in un basso ringhio l’uomo, piegandosi dietro la schiena della figlia.

“ _Miao miao_[ [2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn2)” disse la bambina. Allungò la mano libera e indicò un batuffolo nero macchiato appollaiato su un ramo.

\- Una di quelle bestiacce che ha il vecchio inventore cretino – si disse Vegeta.

-  _Vollo miao miao_!  _Plincipessa volle miao miao_![ [3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn3)” strillò la bambina. Si voltò, tirò su con il naso e le iridi azzurre si fecero languide. Abbracciò la gamba del padre e strofinò il viso sul largo pantalone grigio scuro del padre.

Il padre chinò il capo osservandola e rialzò la testa, chiuse gli occhi.

_ “No! Lo voglio io, è mio!” urlò il bambino. La sua aura esplose tutt’intorno bluastra, facendo schizzare via due pietruzze del terreno aranciato. Gli occhi gli bruciavano e le iridi nere sembravano brillare a loro volta, ma in un blu-violaceo. _

_ “Ragionate principino, finiremo puniti se lo tenete” sussurrò Radisch. Si legò i lunghi capelli a cespuglio che toccavano terra, il viso era imperlato di sudore. Sopra la blatte-suit blu scuro indossava un grembiulino rosato con disegnata una donna nuda. _

_ “E Freezer ha paura di quelle creature, ucciderà il vostro animaletto se lo troverà” disse Nappa. Si piegò sistemandosi in ginocchio, piegò la schiena e si sporse. Afferrò con la manona il piccolo batuffolo nero, togliendolo dalle mani del bambino. Sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Era mio” mormorò il saiyan più piccolo, l’aura scomparve e dimenò la coda. _

_ “Starà bene, qui buttano la spazzatura di questo ottimo ristorante” disse Radisch. _

Vegeta ringhiò, sbatté le palpebre e guardò il gatto.

“Staccati!” ordinò. La bambina lo lasciò, fece un paio di passi indietro e abbassò la testa, osservando lo stivale marrone chiaro del genitore. Il padre spiccò il volo, raggiunse fino alla cima dell’albero sistemandosi davanti al gatto. Allungò la mano verso la creatura e lo osservò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Tenne stretto con più forza il manico dell’ombrello nell’altra mano.

__

_ Uno schizzo di sangue, il bambino sgranò gli occhi tenendo a sé la creatura. Sentiva il pelo morbido sotto le dita. Un altro urlo, un altro mercenario cadde in ginocchio. L’onda gli aveva bucato la pancia, la bocca era aperta e gli occhi bianchi. Precipitò in avanti sbattendo contro il pavimento nero a specchio con un tonfo. _

_ “Zarbon, portami anche gli altri da punire” sibilò Freezer.  _

_ Vegeta vide la coda sbattere a poco dal suo riparo, indietreggiò sentendo il materasso sopra di lui sfregargli contro la schiena e i ciuffi neri sollevati all’insù.  _

_ Il micio lo morse delicatamente alla mano. _

Il gatto miagolò, fece un paio di passi avanti incerti. Il pelo fradicio era attaccato al suo corpo e parecchie gocce d’acqua cadevano. Starnutì, rabbrividì e miagolò piano. Allungò le zampe appoggiandosi alla mano del principe dei saiyan e fece un salto, appallottolandosi sul palmo dell’uomo. Vegeta scese e atterrò, allungando il gatto verso la bambina. Bra allungò le mani e sorrise, abbracciandosi l’animaletto.

“N … neko … tre … uno … tre … due …” balbettò la bambina.

“Tsk” borbottò il padre. Si piegò, con il braccio libero cinse la vita della figlia e la sollevò, abbracciandola. “Andiamo a casa” sussurrò addolcendo il tono e partì in volo.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref1)  Assomiglia a vestitino

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref2)

[ [3] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref3)  Voglio il gatto! La principessa vuole avere il gatto!


End file.
